Fallen Angels
by The Dream Guardian
Summary: Eight years after their battle with Sailor Galaxia the Sailor Scouts have continued their life with only minor battles against the forces of evil, but a new enemy is coming. One that could change the future as they know it. Chapter Six is up!
1. A New Enemy

_Author Notes: I had another editor go over my story and get out some of the errors people mentioned in the reviews, that the last editor missed. For anyone just reading this story, this is the first of my fanfictions. I love reviews so send them. Enjoy! PS I don't own Sailor Moon._

**Sailor Moon Fallen Angels**

The Gray Day

Serena stood on the street outside her doctor's office, her face washed with concern. She stared at the paper in her hands tears building up in her eyes, a wail escaped her mouth followed by a soft moan.

"This can't be happening. Everything's wrong!" A cool morning breeze lifted her hair, the color of sun rays, and brought the smell of new summer flowers. Looking up at the crystal blue sky Serena's face turned to worry and a slight despair took hold in the woman, who's face normally only shone with joy.

Just then an ear shattering explosion came roaring down the street and looking in the direction her eyes locked on to a pillar of black smoke rising. Nearby people all around became alarmed and with the second explosion many fled in the opposite direction. Distant screams could be heard and she wailed, "Not today!" Stomping her feet in anger at the attack, she dropped her head to look at the ground. "Maybe the others could take care of it just this time" muttered the Sailor Leader.

As if to answer her question Super Sailor Mars flew around the corner clearly heading to the battle, but spotting her she slid to a stop in front of the blond. Both quickly moved back into an alley to avoid being noticed together, Serena stood with her head still cast down…

"Serena what are you doing!" she demanded looking at the woman with hard brown eyes. Her once hip long raven hair had been cut to her shoulder framing her face.

"I don't want to battle today" she whimpered sticking the paper in her pocket so Raye wouldn't notice.

"Like that matters?"

"Its' just..." More explosions echoed down the street causing both to look in that direction before Raye turned back to her leader.

"What?" Raye's eyes grew softer, but Serena didn't say anything and time began to pass as the two stood there in silence. Raye's eyes grew hard at Serena's lacking of sharing. "If you're not going to tell me, then knock off the sulking. I am sick of it! You've been like this for a week. You're not a little girl anymore Serena, so stop acting like it! Transform now!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then stop being a meatball head. I don't have time to mess around!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Just transform. I don't have all day!"

"I don't…"

"Serena!" Raye growled giving her a hash look that ended the fight.

"Fine, Sailor Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" In a bright flash of pink light Eternal Sailor Moon stood before Sailor Mars, her face showed slight anger before growing in to a large frown.

"You know I don't ask to stay out of a fight often." Sailor Mars gave a harder glare.

"What if we end up needing your powers, would you like me to text message you!" Angrily the Sailor dragged her reluctant leader down the street. Rounding the corner of a large brick building the two caught sight of Super Sailor Jupiter, a tall Amazon woman who was battling a red skinned and green armored monster. The two watched for a second as Jupiter fell back avoiding the fast and powerful punch of the clawed creature.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried running toward her teammate.

"Stop backing up, you're nearly..." Mars yelled as Super Sailor Jupiter tripped over the curve in the road sending her staggering to the ground.

"Mars Sniper Arrow!" The fire arrow just barely flew past Sailor Moon's head and landed right in front of Sailor Jupiter, forcing the monster to leap backwards. Rushing over the two Sailors took a defensive posture in front of the fallen Sailor Jupiter who rose to her feet.

"What gives?" Mars asked over her shoulder.

"What?" Sailor Jupiter brown eyes meet Mars holding confusion and surprise…

"Why are you always backing up? Lately you always end up on the defensive? Where is the Jupiter we grew up with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mars stared for a moment puzzled at her friend's odd behavior.

"How cute! So three of the Sailors Runts remain at the roust" the Monster laughed in a usual evil manner

"Watch it! She has a nasty energy whip!" Looking back the other two Sailors could see a black burn along Sailor Jupiter's left arm.

"You OK?" Serena asked the other Sailor who merely nod.

"Scatter!" Sailor Mars yelled whose eyes had remained locked on the monster, who snapped her whip right for them. The blue energy slammed into the ground where they had been standing, leaving a huge crack in the ground.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon yelled, looking at where she had been.

"Come on Sailor Moon lets toast this freak." Sailor Mars had taken a defensive position in front of her leader as Jupiter attacked.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Jupiter sent the electrical ball flying towards the creature who used an arm that looked like a shield to block the attack.

"Damn it!" Jupiter yelled at seeing no affect. Sailor Mars rushed the creature, but was forced to twist side ways as the monster sent razor sharp daggers hurtling at her from her fingers. Mars winced, holding her side with one of her hands, blood oozing from her wound.

"Sailor Mars" Serena cried rushing toward her friend.

"This is going to be fun" she snickered while sending the whip flying at Mars who barely managed to avoid it by dropping behind a car. The blade sliced clean through the top of the car sending metal everywhere.

"Moon" Sailor Moon began but had to stop to avoid the whip, which landed near her cutting deep into the pavement.

"Dance Moon brat! Dance!" the creature laughed while snapping the whip at Sailor Moon's feet again, who only managed to fall flat on her face. The girl let out an ear shattering scream.

"It's time for Sailor Moon's final performance!" it laughed while sending the whip flying at Sailor Moon, who seemed unable to get up in time. Just then a flash of red hit the whip, pinning it the ground. A red rose.

"Tuxedo!" Sailor Moon yelled in joy as she rose to her feet. The man landed on the ground not saying a word; instead he charged the monster with his cane causing it to scream in shock. Letting go of the whip the creature fell into a defensive posture as it attempted to avoid Tuxedo's attack. Tuxedo jumped back allowing the monster to open itself up for a full attack from Sailor Mars. She sent a powerful blast of fire at the monster, who could not avoid the inferno, and in a moment vanished.

"Nice one" Sailor Jupiter rushed to check on her teammates.

"You saved me!" Serena rushed over to Tuxedo Mask hugging him as she so often did after a battle, but it was not returned, instead Tuxedo Mask pushed her off with a shrug causing the woman's face to turn to anguish. "Are you still mad?" the remark was almost a whisper.

"I have to get back to work" he stated, rushing off without another look.

"Oh, Darien don't be mad at me!" She cried barely holding back tears.

"What was that about?" Jupiter stated walking over to her friend placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"We had a fight last night. Where's Raye?" The two glanced around and saw that she was gone.

"She has sure been in a hurry lately" Sailor Jupiter commented while the two fell back into an alley to avoid the people who were starting to gather around.

"I know" Serena stated with a dazed look, clearly not listening to the topic.

"That's the fourth one in the last two weeks. When they say fighting like a married couple Serena they don't mean it literally."

"I know, its' just..."

"Sorry, I need to get back to my shop. I'll give you a call once I close tonight, then we can hang out, maybe even Raye could join us?"

"That would be great." Serena waved watching sadly as Lita rushed off. "I wish things were like they were in school."


	2. A Night Out

A Night Out

"That was really good. You should have been named Sailor Cook." Serena giggled, leaning back in her chair. She wore a sky blue dress that went to her knees and her hair remained in her trade mark style.

"The meal was great." Raye wore her now typical formal business suits, looking highly professional.

"Well thank you." Lita couldn't hide the huge smile that crept on to her face.

"So how's the store going?" Raye questioned, the three had all come to eat in Lita's apartment located above her shop: The Chocolate Flower. The store sold flower, candy, cookies, and cakes.

"Surprisingly good, it's been a lot of work but every ounce of it has been worth it"

"I can't believe it's been eight years since we graduated. I never thought I would get out of school" Serena added.

"It must be nice to be able to accomplish your dream?" Raye's voice carried a sad note to it.

"Accomplishing dreams are the world's greatest things" Serena didn't seem to notice the tone though; Lita gave Raye a worried look.

"So why are Darien and you fighting so much?" Raye jibbed, looking at Serena.

"I don't know, it's everything. He never comes home happy, he stresses out and is frustrated all the time, and one thing just leads to another. Even Luna is worried about us."

"Maybe he's just having a hard time at work." Lita suggested. "You know how guys are, they can't say it outright."

"Well it's not fair. He shouldn't come home angry, it's not like I make his life hard" Serena quickly shot.

"Sure you don't." Raye stated in a mocking tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Serena was glaring at Raye, who was smirking.

"Serena, his life has been hard since the day he meet you. He's probably about to get fired from missing so much work due to having to coming and save you all the time." Raye shot back causing Serena's eyes to fill with tears.

"Raye that's not fair." Lita remarked.

"Are you blaming me?" Serena looked down at her lap hiding her tears.

"Stop it Serena don't cry, I'm just telling you why he's frustrated so much. I know how it feels to be…" Raye stopped. "Forget about it."

"I don't make his life hard." Serena cried tears in her eyes. "I don't make the monsters attack the city. Do you think I like going out to fight every few days?"

"I am sure Raye is not blaming you, she is just stating why Darien is so frustrated." Lita had grown uncomfortable with the two fighting.

"Anyways the meal was great, but I need to be going." Raye snapped glancing at her watch and getting up.

"Why are you always so busy? I mean what are you doing all the time?" Serena asked looking at her friend in worry.

"You know... all kinds of stuff"

"I'll give you a ride back to the temple" Lita rose, but Raye too quickly stated, "I would rather walk, trying to stay in shape" she added.

"It's late, you could…" Serena began.

"Get mugged? I'm Sailor Mars, I fight monsters. I'm not scared of a mugger."

"One moment before you leave, I had an idea for this weekend" Serena commented a smile appearing on her face.

"Shoot" Lita said while brushing her fingers through her wavy brown hair.

"Since everyone is coming back and we haven't all been back in years, I think we should throw a party. We could have it at my house and you could cook" Serena looked hopefully at Lita…

"It won't be the same without..." Lita's eyes were cast down and a sadness gripped the Amazon woman's face.

"Oh...Mina…I miss her so much..." Serena almost choked while fighting back tears.

"No, but maybe Serena's right. A simple dinner party might be a good idea." Raye commented "Mina would have wanted us to be happy."

"Don't talk about her in past tense, she just..." Lita looked away.

"She will show up, you'll see." Serena gave Lita's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's been three years and I want to believe as much as anyone, but we have to face the chance that she is dead and…" Raye started but was interrupted by Lita.

"Anyways their some new recipes I would love to test on you guys" Lita added forcing a smile as the group headed toward the stairs.

"So will you bring your mystery man?" Serena asked as they walked down the stairs into the shop.

"He's out of town for the next two weeks and then..." Lita commented.

"He's busy, but when do I get to meet him?" Serena whined.

"You'll get too meet him sometime, I promise." Lita unlocked the door with smile.

"Well it has been a wonderful night…" Raye started but stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Lita commented recognizing the look upon the young woman's face. They had seen that face a hundred times.

"I sense something evil!" The woman closed her eyes clearly trying to get a fix on it.

"Not again." Serena snarled. "It's almost midnight, don't they ever sleep?"

"No." Lita groaned.

"This way" Raye commented taking off at a dead sprint down the dark winding street of Tokyo. Finally Raye came to sudden stop. "We're very close" she cautiously headed towards a near by path that lead under a bridge, scanning for the source of what she felt. The trio moved searching for any signs of an attack but the night was completely silent.

"I don't see anything." Serena said, searching the dark alleys and the windows of the near by stores.

"I see you." a voice high above cackled. Their eyes shot up to find a web had been formed above the crossing bridge and four cocoons of what had to be people were hanging within it.

"Move!" Lita cried out diving around a ball of sticky web. She pulled out her pen but was slammed by another ball knocking her to the ground and sending her pen sliding a few feet away.

"Lita" Serena screamed rushing to help her friend.

"Get out from under the bridge!" Raye yelled while barely avoiding another ball of the sticky web. Serena only managed to take a few steps before she was nailed in the back and sent sprawling to the ground near Lita.

"What is this stuff?!" Serena cried, unable to get her hand free to grab her locket. Raye, who had managed to get out from under the bridge, quickly transformed.

"Some fire should burn away those webs." she started to do her Fire Sniper Arrow but stopped when she fell to the ground, her eyes still looking toward them. A blue glowing blade like an energy weapon stuck out of her back.

"Raye" Lita screamed trying to get free.

Serena's eyes expressed fear for her fallen friend. "Raye… Raye!"

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Moon" a man stated, walking out from a near by alley, an evil smile spread across his pale face. He was a young man around Darien's age with blond hair and green eyes that shown with delight.

"You are as lovely as I was told."

"Who are you?" Serena asked, still trying to reach her brooch but found herself too entangled, while Lita reached out with her finger, attempting to grab her pen that lay only a foot away.

"Why would I tell you that Sailor Moon?"

"I am not Sailor Moon, why would you think that?" Serena pretended, trying to cover up her identity.

"Since your friend transformed into Mars, I would think you would be the meatball." he said in a, that's a stupid question tone.

"Well you messed up buddy, she's just my friend" Serena gave a nervous giggle trying to figure a way out of this. "Do I look like Sailor Moon?"

"Please don't act like I'm stupid" He sharply growled. "Sailor Moon or should I say Serenity, we have watched you for a very long time, as we did Venus before we took her out."

"What?" Lita snapped, her eyes turning to complete hate.

"Yes, and when we killed Greg, that tore Mercury up so bad!"

"Bastard! I will make you pay!" Lita snarled trying to rip the web.

"That's highly unlikely."

"Raye get up." Serena cried reaching out for her friend, but unable to reach her. Sailor Mars remained face down, her eyes staring at them ghostly.

"She's not dead princess, my dagger only paralyzed her. Princess Mars' powers have become of great interest to our leaders."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lita snarled almost reaching her pen with the tip of her fingers.

"It won't matter to you two, you will be dead very soon. It's amazing what our metamorphic crystal can do too a common spider." He flashed them an evil smile. Lita's eyes looked up into the darkness to see a Spider beast hanging above them. Serena let out an ekk as she caught sight of the creature.

"Can I eat them now master?" the creature questioned.

"Get away from her!" Lita commanded as the man walked toward Sailor Mars.

"Enjoy" he stated while lifting Sailor Mars off the ground into his arms.

"Oh once you have eaten the Princess make sure to send the crystal back to us."

"Come back here" Lita snarled as the man vanished into the dark alley. The massive creature sent two strings of web flying down, one landing on each glob of web. With a powerful jerk they began to be lifted off the ground slowly towards the other cocoons.

"Not good." Lita muttered trying to free herself but still incased in the glob of web.

"I can't get to my brooch" Serena wailed in a panicked voice as they were slowly being brought toward the top of the bridge and to the jaws of the creature. The creature moved for Lita first.

"Stay away from her" Serena commanded. The creature took no notice as it plunged both fangs into Lita's shoulder, the young woman let out a cry before her eyes slide shut.

"No Lita!" Serena cried as the creature began to weave her into a cocoon. "Leave her alone!" Serena screamed, fire burning in her eyes.

"Don't worry I am going to eat you first." the beast snickered.

"What!" Serena cried. "I don't want to be eaten!"

"Wind Cyclone Arrow!" a voice called out as a blast of wind hit the web, tearing much of the restraints away from the wall. The web fell towards the ground but due to a few parts still being stuck, the fall was slow enough to avoid any injures. Trying to get up she fell over, still being entangled in the web. Her eyes caught on to a Sailor Scout; her long black hair was pull up into a pony tail on the top of her head, her suit was grey where theirs were white and she had a white skirt. Long white wings with a grey tips extended from her back and in her hand was a bow and arrow.

She used her wings to remain at about two stories above the ground.

"How dare you destroy my web, you annoying fly." the monster screamed, flipping off of it and shooting a ball of web at the flying woman. The woman dived around it.

"Lighting.." she stated while drawing the bow back "Strike" The moment her finger released the arrow a spark lit the arrow into a blast of electricity that hit the spider, knocking it into a near by wall.

"Comet..." a new voice cried and Serena's eyes found another sailor with a brown leather skirt and yellow top standing to her left. She raised her arm into the sky and then yelled, "Shower!" A hailstorm of blue comets flew down taking out the creature and leaving a great deal of damage in its wake. Serena attempted to rise and move toward Lita who was still in the cocoon but only managed to fall on her belly.

"Stay still, we will get it off" the Sailor in yellow and brown commanded. "Man it is really sticky" she said as her hand touched the web. As she pulled her fingers away, Serena noticed she had on a steel knuckler.

"Let me" a female voice said as a new Sailor slowly walk out of the alley. It took Serena a moment to realize the girl was blind, for she was using a stunning gold sun staff as a guide pole.

"Where is the web?" she asked, the winged sailor quickly moved to her side and guided her to the main base of the web. The blind woman placed her hand on the web.

"Sun…Spark" she stated, snapping her fingers together. The flame shot out burning along the web with extreme speed and burning out just as fast without hurting Serena, to her shock. Finally free Serena rushed to Lita's side where she was still lying on the ground like all the other people.

"Check the injured" the blind woman, whose suit was gold with a white skirt, ordered. Her long golden hair hung down to her hip.

"Dead." the winged Sailor sorrowfully reported near a woman who lay face down.

"You don't want too look at this guy" the other stated standing up with a horrified face. "I don't think any of them have been alive for awhile"

"Lita get up!" Serena cried shaking her friend, tears already streaming down her face. "She's so cold" Lita's breathing was so slow that Serena could barely feel it. The skin along her neck spreading from the wound had turned black.

"She's been poisoned and it's acting fast" the blind woman stated leaning down next to Serena. The other two Sailors stood over her with fear in their eyes as Lita stopped breathing.

"No!" Serena cried, shaking her friend. The woman reached past her and laid her hand on Lita's head.

"Sun Fire of Cleansing Light" she stated, her hand lifting up. Serena found a circular gold sun like symbol glowing on Lita's forehead. The symbol grew until Lita was engulfed in the glow. When it died away Serena found Lita's skin had returned to its' normal color.

"She should be fine now." The woman gave Serena a warm smile while looking in her direction.

"Thank you!" Serena cried, hugging the woman, tears streaming down her face; she clearly had surprised the woman who gave her a gentle hug back.

"Serena?" Lita barely whispered. Serena turned back to her friend grabbing her in a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that." she scolded.

"Rising Mist" a voice from behind stated, Serena found herself engulfed in a wall of mist.

"Wait come back!" she cried but no answer came. In a few moments the mist began to die away and she found herself alone. Serena quickly grabbed her purse and took her cell phone out.

"Darien we need you, were on…" she stated looking for a sign."Koa Street"

"Serena, are you okay?" his voice told her he was looking for her as they spoke. He could always sense when she was in danger.

"We got in a fight and Lita's in real bad shape, but we're alive"

"I'm on my way" his voice carried his fear. Serena leaned over her friend who had drifted back into blackness.


	3. Sailor Saturn’s Fight

Sailor Saturn's Fight

Later just outside Denver in the United State.

Hotaru Tomoe sat down at the round table, hanging her purple jacket on the back of her chair. Looking out the small café's window her amethyst eyes watched as people rushed for cover in the nearby stores or pulled out umbrellas against the light drizzle that was starting to come down.

A sliver of blue-grey sky peeked between two of the red brick buildings across the street and she wondered when the rain was going to stop. It had been raining or drizzling for nearly two weeks and now she wished for blue skies to return.

"What can I get you honey?" The young red headed waitress gave her a bright smile as she approached clearly hoping for a good tip.

Hotaru returned the waitress's smile with one of her own. "A root beer for now until my friends arrive."

"Sure thing." She watched for a moment as the waitress walked off to get her drink. The café wasn't very busy today. Only a few others sat at the tables and one family of four in a booth near the back of the building. Usually there were twice as many people at this time of day.

Checking her watch she found it was ten minutes to six. Her company would be here soon. In her free time she might as well check her emails, which she had been neglecting for the last several days. Pulling her silver laptop from its case she swiftly hooked it up to the café's free wireless internet and started skimming through the mostly junk emails.

She stopped as one email caught her attention, it was from Darien and the heading read, important check the forum. Instinct caused her to look around to make sure no one was paying attention. Finding no one was looking she quickly typed a set of commands into her computer.

Up popped a special, secure, posting board created by Sailor Mercury. The entire program was hidden to avoid nosy family members or friends from reading about Sailor's business while allowing them to keep in touch, since the group had divided across new cities and countries.

On the board the bold headline, Attack Last Night and More Attacks Likely was at the very top. Rapidly reading over the data that had been posted at nearly 2 am Tokyo time an urgency rose in her. She was thankful she had decided to check her emails, by this news they all were easy targets. Her eyes were still locked on the screen trying to get every detail as she answered her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" It was Anna Thomas, her boss. "I was wondering if you could come in tomorrow and work the morning shift before your flight to Tokyo. Isn't it at eight pm? We could have you off by three." Hotaru was a student intern at the local hospital; she been only allowed one week of vacation that had been planned over two months ago to go home.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm very busy. Sorry." Hanging up the phone so Anna couldn't argue she let the news sink in. They knew their identities! That meant they knew everything about them, who their family, friends, and loved ones were. They weren't just at risk, but everyone they knew and cared about was too. How could this enemy know who they were? It was a mystery that would need to be solved and quickly.

Shutting down the board she dialed Darien's number, to tell him she was alright. It rang twice before Darien's familiar voice answered in Japanese, filled with tension and strain.

"Hi Darien, it's Hotaru. I just learned what happened, how's Lita?"

"Good to here from you, we were worried when we couldn't get a hold of you." Hortaru cursed herself for turning off her cell phone during classes. Even she had grown too relaxed in these years of mostly peace, clearly that had been a mistake. "Lita's up, but she's very weak."

"And Raye?" Biting her lip Darien's long pause confirmed nothing had changed.

"Nothing so far" He finally muttered and she could almost see his face etched with worry.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment, just get here as soon as possible."

"Have you gotten in touch with the others?"

"Amy contacted us by communicator almost instantly, but we haven't heard from Michelle or Amara." Knowing those two they were already head deep in this by now, Hotaru darkly thought.

Michelle and Amara had never relaxed even during this time of seeming peace. They didn't know how to, they keep looking and investigating for enemies of Sailors while the rest of them had gone on with their lives.

The two outers might be amazing warriors, but they still could get themselves in over their heads from time to time. She just hoped they were alright. Pluto should be safe unless this new enemy knew how to get to the Gate of Time. She made a mental note to contact Setsuna just to be safe, but this was highly unlikely.

"I'll try to get hold of them for you" Amara and Michelle would heed her call more quickly then the others.

"That would be most helpful."

"How's Serena holding out?" The loss of Raye would be devastating on Serena, the two were like sisters.

"She's alright physical, but mentally she's taken a blow. She cried herself to sleep less then an hour ago. She wants to go look for Raye, but doesn't want to leave Lita alone until she's better or we have someone else to watch over her."

"I could try and teleport?"

"No, they might want that. If you do it by yourself you will be left with little to no energy."

"True" Darien was right, the enemy might want them to all rush back using their powers. Teleportation alone took a lot of energy and it would be the prefect time to attack or pin point their location.

"These new villains appear to be highly organized. You should be very careful, it's safe to assume they know who you are. Contact me immediately if you see anything suspicious. Have you heard anything about these new sailors?"

"Amara and Michelle were checking up on rumors about other Sailor Scouts, but they didn't get back to me on their findings. Otherwise this is the first I have heard of them being confirmed as true"

"A good question is why haven't we heard about them from Rini? And I don't remember them from the Moon Kingdom."

"Me either" Over last few years each of them had remembered more and more of their past lives, though much still remained vague. "Well I need to go, I'll see you Saturday morning Darien, and if anything comes up I'll call." She turned the phone off just as an inquisitive female voice asked, "Whose Darien?" It caused Hotaru to flinch. Glancing over her shoulder she found her three friends standing there, all wearing equal curious looks.

"A friend back in Tokyo" she waved for them to sit down. The two women and one man took their seats at the table. Looking at her three friends she couldn't help wonder if they were now in danger because of her. Did the enemy know about her new friends? Would they try and use them against her? Part of her wanted to teleport back to help the other sailors, while the other part wanted to remain here with her friends and father in case they came under attack.

"Is he sexy?" Kara wore a mischievous grin that reminded her of Mina. The random thought brought a slash of new pain to her heart. Sailor Venus… what had happened to her? Could the new enemy have gotten her? Had she discovered them that night?

"He's married" She muttered while her mind fought with the thought that Mina had been killed to hide this new enemy. It would make sense, and it would explain a lot. Could she be alive? All of these questions ensnared her mind as she tried to pieces things together.

"That's not what I asked?" Kara's usual wavy oak hair was up in a tight bun form lab class. The woman dropped her pile of notebooks and books on the table with loud thud.

"You know a married man?" April's keen cobalt eyes were filled with playfulness. "I didn't know you were into that type."

"It's not like that." This remark seemed to break her out of her thoughts. Normally she would enjoy toying around with her friends, but at moment her mind was on much more important things "He's a friend and married to one of my friend's, Serena."

"Of course" April teased. In her simple blue and white summer dress, the woman looked stunning as usual. Many of the nearby men were checking her out from their tables.

"You look nice." Thesius caramel colored eyes locked with Hotaru's own, and normally she would have flushed pink but today she barely noticed. Thesius had come to the United States from Greece when he was eleven. The man brushed his hand through his dark oak hair as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Hotaru's mind wasn't on the conversation but rather on what she should do.

"Ok, this might be a little bold of us, but hey the world is built on leaps of faith and we thought..." April stated tugging on the end of her black braid with a hesitant look.

"We got tickets to go to Tokyo isn't that-" Thesius stopped mid sentence his eyes becoming distant. Hotaru studied his caramel eyes, she had seen that look somewhere.

Before she could figure out where, her ears barely registered an earsplitting boom and shattering glass as she felt herself flying forward. For a moment she was in complete shock and confused as she lay on the floor, but her Sailor Scout training swiftly took hold.

Scanning the area she found almost all of lights were out besides a few flickering ones in the back. Chairs, tables, and people lay sprawled across the floor among the debris. The entire front window was completely gone except for few jagged pieces of glass. A bomb that was only thing that could have done this Hotaru thought as she scrambled to her feet. A few moans and cries emanated from the shadows. Touching her head she found a deep gash with blood oozing from it.

Slowly she rose as thick green fog rolled in from the broken window consuming the floor. As it reached her feet, a sudden dizziness came upon her along with the desire to sleep. Sinking back to the floor she focused her mind on her healing powers. Slowly the veil of sleep began to roll back allowing her mind to regain focus. Checking on her friends lying sprawled on the floor near by she found none of them appeared to be severely hurt.

"Princess Hotaru, your healing powers are most impressive. Few can stand against my sleep gas" Through the window emerged a male monster, from under his sand colored cloak the green gas flooded out into the room. The cloak covered him from head to toe except for his red eyes that peered out at her. With the monster were two other figures that appeared human.

"What a waste of a fine café." The attractive man dressed in a simple white business suit looked around with a sad look. "Don't you think blowing up the building was a tad over the top" The creature turned looking at man with what might be annoyance. On seeing her stand he gave a bow. "My gosh you must be the Princess?" His voice was smooth and calm, but every word seemed to drive a thousand nails into her head and she guessed he was the leader. The man brushed away a strand of his long raven hair that had escaped from his ponytail out of cruel jade eyes.

"They call me Mind Venom, this is Sand Man and Night Shade" he indicated to the third figure a female with two black swords in a ninja outfit. "I got tired of waiting for you to come home seeing that your old man wasn't being of much help, so I decide to come look for you?" Mind Venom wore a smile as he peered at her. "And here we found you. I hope I didn't interrupt something important, as I said Sand Man tends to be little over the top"

"You bastard you told me too blow it up!" Screamed Sand Man and Night Shade simple nodded in agreement.

"Did I?"

"What have you done to my father?" She ordered taking a defensive stance causing the three to look at her.

"Well aren't you rude? All business and no play" Mind Venom locked his eyes on her and in a flash the woman vanished in a puff of smoke next to him. Hotaru rapidly scanned the room while preparing for an oncoming attack.

Appearing to her left, the ninja swung her sword out trying to cleave Hotaru's head completely off, but already ready Hotaru fell back into a somersault, rolling to her feet she kicked out with a side kick sending the woman smashing into a toppled booth.

"Well that wasn't a smart thing to do, Night Shade" Mind Venom called. Reaching into her pocket she transformed in a flash and used her glaive to block Night Shade's two blades, barely over her right shoulder she caught sight of Sand Man digging into a bag and knew he was up to no good.

"Well what do you know, I was right" Mind Venom laughed raising his hands to his chest. "And they said, I was a fool for trying" So they hadn't known for sure who she was? Did that mean they simply attacked a restaurant full of innocent people to see if she was there? This fueled her anger as she shoved Night Shade back, causing her to trip over a turned table. Using that moment she rushed toward the other two.

"You bastards" She growled as Mind Venom merely smiled and Sand Man gave laughed. "Night time is home to our nightmare!" He threw a handful of black sand into the air in front of her which transformed into Mistress Nine.

"A truly lovely nightmare puppet, won't you say Mind Venom" The Mistress Nine puppet sent a powerful blast of purple energy at her that she dodged. The energy went smashing through a table and slammed into the wall barely over the head of a sleeping waitress. Using her barrier to block the next attack she let out a cry of pain.

"You should watch your back!" The golden eyed ninja laughed. Momentarily forgetting about Night Shade Scout she had been rewarded with a deep slash that stained the back of her white uniform crimson. Turning she blocked the next attack from the sword wielding Ninja, but knew she needed to get outside both for her own advantage and the safety of other people in the building.

"Why don't you give up, you're out numbered, out matched, and you always were the weakest Sailor Scout." Mind Venom's voice cut at her like an unseen blade. Each word seemed to injure her mentally and zapped vital energy from her body. She had to find a way to shut him up.

Super Sailor Saturn spun using a kick to drive Night Shade back, but a powerful blow of sand sent her flying through the open window into the street. Not exactly how she wanted to get outside, but it worked. All around people lay sleeping on the ground or in their vehicles and Hotaru wondered how far the sleep gas had spread.

"Get up, you can't be done already" Mistress Nine mocked, emerging from the building with a wicked grin. "Or are you truly that weak?"

"Give the poor girl a break, her body is as frail as a China doll. It's almost sad. Don't you find it odd that as a Sailor Scout you have the power to destroy the world yet you are so physical weak? Don't you think it's irony at its' finest?" Mind Venom joined Sand Man out on the street. "Sand Man, why the hell did you throw her out here? It's raining for blood sake and this suit is worth more then your life." As he glared at the creature it seemed to grow extremely fearful. "Sorry Sir" it stammered, backing away.

"Blood hell you better be." He reached down and picked up a sleeping woman's umbrella. "Thank you miss" He said in a sweet, soft voice. Raising the umbrella, he stood giving Saturn a wink as she dodged a blast of energy from Mistress Nine.

Mind Venom laughed as he watched the three battle. "Well you two are pathetic for blood sake! Finish her off before the entire city police force arrives. God knows I should have just hired an earthling to do it."

"Why don't you shut up or help you worthless clod" Night Shade yelled and the man's eyes locked onto the ninja.

"And I thought she was rude." Night Shade flew forward as Saturn dropped below the attack and then spun up impaling Mistress Nine who lunged for her.

"Ouch" Mistress Nine laughed. She's just sand; she scolded herself, barely avoiding a powerful blast.

"This is too much fun, beside it's taking you a life time to kill a whelp" Mind Venom glanced at Night Shade, "Something the matter?"

"You bastard get out of my head." screamed the Ninja running toward him.

"What are you going on about Night Shade?" He stated with huge smile as the woman fell to the ground. Why was he attacking his own team, was this guy that psychotic?

A blast of sand sent her sliding down the street and as she rose, her body screamed in pain. "So much easier then your little friend" Mind Venom laughed as he slowly walked toward the group. "Venus, she died in quite some pain, I can tell you that. For I saw her death. It wasn't pretty" He wore a smile acting as if he was having a normal conversation.

"Shut up!" she snapped, slashing Mistress Nine.

"Poor Serena and Lita... and yes we know they are alive, a minor set back to say the least. Maybe not all of the Sailor Scouts are as loyal as you think, or as strong as you think"

"Not a chance, you lying creep" she stated between heavy breathes. None of her friends would join with them willingly; he was trying to get under her skin.

"Wake up, you have always been a blind little girl. How do you think they know who the others were and where to find your father?" Mistress Nine wore a sneer as she hit her with another powerful blast of energy that Saturn once again blocked.

"After all couldn't one of the Sailors be unfaithful, do you think that they are all so pure?"

Her eyes shot up as Dark Shade dropped down from above out of no where. She caught the swords on the shaft of her Glaive and found that the woman's eyes were glowing a strange green.

Energy coiled around the ninja, each black sword turning white hot as the two were in a dead lock. With one impulse the Glaive let out a cry, one she heard in her soul and tore through her like a physical blade before the Glaive split in two. One Dark Shade blade cut deep into her shoulder, both chunks of the Glaive of Silence hit the ground with a clattering noise. She pulled the sword from her shoulder and found that Dark Shade had vanished; clearly using all her life energy to break the Glaive. Super Sailor Saturn could not pull her eyes up from the Glaive. How could it be broken? It wasn't possible.

"Aha, what did you do that for?" screamed Sand Man looking at Mind Venom, who stared at him with a blank look.

"Do what?"

"You're not allowed to destroy the others, you were told not to destroy the others."

"What are you going on about, Night Shade wanted to win that's all?"

"But…" He stammered just as a band of white energy, like a whip, slashed the monster in half causing both of them to collapse into sand and the Mistress Nine turn into puppet.

"What a waste of good help." He gave a large frown. "I actually liked that monster."

"No" she mumbled looking at the two chunks of her weapon. A powerful blow sent her sliding across the ground. "You didn't actual think you could win?" Mind Venom had kicked her in the side with smile. How could she beat him she thought as images of her family and friends flew through her mind.

A voice she couldn't recognize reminded her that Sailor Powers were not bound to a weapon. Their powers came from the soul, the inners had never used weapons but they could attack and fight.

"Still moving?" Mind Venom laughed as Super Sailor Saturn got to her knees. The man sent the white whip flying at her as she closed her eyes creating a barrier that deflected the attack. She had seen the inner Sailor Scouts do this on occasions. She just needed to find the energy in her soul, and find a way to release it. She had the power to destroy a planet; she could beat this mad man. She just needed to find a way to unleash it in an attack.

"What do you know; she does have a few tricks left." Mind Venom gave her a wicked smirk.

"Raye, that's your friend's name, you have no idea what we're doing to her. You wouldn't even recognize her by next week"

"We're going to get her back and make you pay for every thing you've done." She opened her eyes only to stare into cold ones.

"Well at least in the grave you will be reunited with your two friends, Amara and Michelle"

"Please, I am not that stupid" her eyes reopened with a new fire as she found a new wave of energy inside herself.

"Oh you think I am lying?" from the jacket of his suit he pulled out a green and gold mirror. Throwing it on the ground at her feet she found the mirror was completely shattered but the all too familiar symbol of Neptune still was visible even as scorched as the mirror was. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a burning pain in her mind and heart. Without warning she felt her energy flooding out of her body. She was losing her power?

"There's the doorway. Just what I wanted, despair and fear is the way to get into your soul, little princess. That's where your power comes from…" It felt like she was losing her power and opening her eyes she saw her energy flowing away from her into the man. His mind attack had been far more then just a painful attack, somehow they had gotten into her powers.

It felt like her soul had been beaten, stabbed, and raped of its' power. No! How could she win? Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were so powerful, if they couldn't beat him then how could she? They were faster, and smarter, but it soon dawned on her that she wasn't weaker, she feared the most.

She couldn't imagine her two sergeant parents being dead. What of her father, was he dead as well? No! She screamed in her mind, as more blows hit her body. She felt it all slipping away. Her body cried out in pain but nothing like her soul. She barely register that her suit had fallen apart into ribbons of dark purple. Everything began to grow distant, not the cold rain or the blows were felt by her numb body.

"You will find the grave very silent." A mocking voice came as her eyes slid shut…

Serena stared out the window into the backyard, her eyes glassed over and her normally happy face clouded in sadness. The day seemed almost unbearable as her mind kept going back to the battle. Luna had left earlier to go check on Sailor Pluto.

Lita sat on the small patio behind her in chair, in the same mood. The Amazon beauty had her knees curled up to her chin; she looked so fragile and weak that it caused Serena to look away. Her emerald green eyes were locked on the setting sun, her hand on her cell phone.

Since Lita had woken her up she had continued to call and text her new boyfriend, telling Serena just how important this new man might be to her friend. As of yet they had heard nothing back. Serena could only pray he was safe and simply busy.

A ding from the door bell drew her eyes back into the house; silently she walked to the front door wondering who it could be. She slipped by Darien who was sleeping quietly on the couch, finally giving into exhaustion not stirring to the noise.

Her hand hovered over the door for a second and she took the time to peak out the peep hole to confirm it wasn't another enemy. Finding the guy who regularly delivered packages she slid the door open till it was on edge.

"Hello Miss Shield?" the young man's smile faded as he caught sight of her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Serena quickly took the package. "Do you need a signature?" Serena was in no mood to speak with a stranger.

"Right here," He pointed while handing her a pad. Quickly scribbling a signature and handing it back, she slid the door back shut before another word could be said.

Glancing at the package she found no return label, it was a simple brown box with few markings. Heading into the kitchen she opened the box curious as to what was in it. The moment her eyes locked on to what lay inside the box, her entire body froze. "It can't be. No!" she whispered, the box slipping from her grip and tumbling to the floor. With a thud, the box hit the floor and sent its' contents sliding across the white kitchen floor as Serena stared aghast at it.

Lita slid in from the back patio door and her face turned just as ghastly as she followed Serena's gaze. She barely managed to cross the room as Serena slid to the floor, her eyes still locked on to the gold hilt of the silver sword which blade was shattered in two.


	4. Ensnared

_Author Note: Sorry for the delay, my beta reader got really busy. Still I would like to thank my beta reader AmiAinoMinako-san, for doing a great job. I hope everyone enjoys this and would love feed back on what you think. _

**Ensnared**

Slipping through the mist bound for the Gate of Time, Luna's amber eyes darted around searching the shrouded world for any hint of danger. Nothing seemed amiss as she swiftly made her way. Still there was no way to know what lay just a few feet ahead. There could be a trap or an enemy waiting to strike, she would never know.

Hopefully Serena's fears were misplaced. How could the enemy get to the Gate of Time? They would need a Time Key. The chance of them having one seemed remote. Still Serena's pleading, fearful, eye's haunted Luna. Something she saw in them made her gravelly concerned.

Never had she seen Serena so full of despair and fear even during their darkests hours. It wasn't like her, even in the battle with Sailor Galaxia Serena had held out hope but now...

_No, she's just overwhelmed_ Luna stubbornly thought, scolding herself for being doubtful of her charger. _Mina's disappearance and now Raye's abduction are simply taking their tolls and rightfully so. When the Sailors are back together things will change._

_This must be the beginning of the final battle, before Crystal Tokyo begins. None the less its was terrifying. How can this be right? It's so very wrong; it is like things are spiraling out of control_ Luna's mind taunts. _No. Pluto will tell us everything is going as planned. That at the end of this darkness, the future we have all dreamed and fought for will be coming. It was no secret that before Crystal Tokyo would begin they would face their greatest challenge and this new enemy was fitting the bill. _

Still a nagging part of her screamed something was astray; it had been since Mina and Artemis' disappearance. And it wasn't just the disappearance either; Serena and Darien were constantly fighting and the rumors of Sailor Scouts all seemed out of place, yet were they? Luna didn't know if this all wasn't destined to happen, but it didn't stop her own feeling of dread.

Luna went over the facts in her head for the umpteenth time. A year after Mina and Artemis' disappearance the Scout's had come to the Gate of Time to seek advice form the all knowing Pluto. Pluto confidently inform Serena and the others Scouts that things were going along as expect and they must keep hope that things would turn out right.

_What about now?_ Luna thought as her mind turned toward the present. _Could things really still be on track? It most likely was and she was foolish to worry so, Pluto would've come if something was wrong or mend it herself._ Fighting her darkening thoughts Luna slowed, knowing she was nearing her destination. No sound came form the walls of mist and her keen sight pick up no sign of danger.

"Pluto?" her voice sounded eerie in vast emptiness. Looming out of mist the Gate of Time became visible, causing her to a gasp. A black obsidian like substance had in cased the Gate entirely in a solid block of black stone. Cautiously moving closer Luna studied the scene before her.

"Sailor Pluto?" Scanning the nearby area all she saw was mist, and a deep fear fill heart. Had the enemy also gotten to Sailor Pluto? If so it seemed the enemies reach was vast. How could this be destiny? "Pluto, Pluto, where are you?" A strange cracking noise caused her to turn swiftly in alarm. A sharp spike emerged from the unknown substance and flew with amazing speed straight at her. Luna leapt out of the way with easy but now more spikes were emerging. Jumping and leaping Luna avoid the deadly projectiles, trying to get clear of their range with little luck.

Dodging one Luna tumbled as two more shot over her head, unable to avoid a third one Luna prepare for the impact. Just before it reached her a brilliant flash of purple cut in front of her, destroying all the spike at once. Rising quickly Luna looked to her left where Sailor Pluto stood in a fighting stances.

"Luna! Please move away!" Ordered the ancient Sailor Scout standing with confident. Luna didn't need any encouragement and fled to the Sailor's side. Both moved out of the range of the spikes and were engulfed in the mist once again.

"What is that?" Luna gasped through heavy breaths.

"I am unsure but it has blocked the Gate of Time and the corridor with in. It came out of no where" Her regal face was solemn and masked her feelings from Luna.

"When?" Luna felt her skin crawl with dread.

"Less then an hour ago, the substance has become more aggressive each time I attempt to destroy it. It is fortune you called when you did, I was about to leave to inform the Sailor Scouts that something is terriblye wrong with the time line"

"So things are astray" the woman nodded yes, causing Luna to ask another question. "Then Sailor Mars wasn't supposed to be kidnapped by a new enemy?"

"What?" For the first time she seemed taken aback, looking at Luna with garnet eyes of concern.

"Last night Serena, Raye, and Lita were attack by a new enemy. They took Raye and they knew the girl's identities." Luna explained quickly. "Serena and Lita were about to be killed, but they were saved by unknown Sailor Scouts."

"It's worse then I feared, we must go to the others now" Pluto rose, held her staff above her head and a bright purple bubble surrounding them.

For a moment Luna could make out nothing, but as her eyes adjusted she found she was standing in a remote clearing surrounded by large trees whose leaves were rustling in wind. The babbling of a nearby stream reached Luna's sensitive ears along with the smell of sweet wild flowers. Why had they come here?

Luna peered up at Sailor Pluto whose long hair blew gently in the wind. She was scanning the forest ahead of them. Luna was on edge; clearly this wasn't where Pluto intended to go.

"Luna, leave now" whispered Pluto, quickly positioning herself in front of the cat. Seeing nothing except trees and long swaying grass directly in front of them, Luna hesitated. "Pluto?"

"What have I caught in my web?"

"Ensnarer" Sailor Pluto said with venom. A woman had emerged from behind a tree, a smirk upon her small oval face. "Who let you out of the Spirit Cell?" Pluto demanded, not showing any sign of surprise causing the smile to fade slightly from Ensnarer's face.

"Wouldn't you love to know? But then I would have to kill you, wouldn't I?" Ensnarer didn't move though her eyes drifted to Luna. "Oh, so I caught the Queen's little kitty too. What a wonderful little surprise"

"Luna, go now" Pluto hissed, taking a fighting stance.

"I might as well kill you both now and save us the time of hunting down the kitty later."

"You have tiried before and failed"

"Well this time I have a few surprise for the all knowing Guardian of Time" In a simple black jacket over a blue blouse and matching slacks she didn't look like a villain, but something in her eyes made Luna shiver.

"Run now! Dead Scream!" Pluto's words sunk in, causing her to run as the attack flew toward the woman.

Ensnarer didn't move as if nothing was coming toward her. Before the ball of energy reached the woman it stopped a few feet in front of her, suspended in the air. With a pulse of light black threads of energy could be seen snaking around the attack, more of the threads suddenly became visible and the once peaceful forest took on a nightmarish spider web appearance.

With one swing of the Ensnarer's hand the attack was repelled right back at Pluto, who barely jumped out of the way, landing graceful between some threads.

"Like my new trick?" Luna gave one more glance over her shoulder before the view was block by the undergrowth. Explosions echoed through the forest as Luna dived over a large log to carefully to avoid the threads that were everywhere. An odd buzzing caused her to glance around. The source became obvious as a fast moving bee monster drop down out of the tree tops blocking her path. Human in shape, it hands were two large stingers and it four legs hovered over the ground as it flew in place.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Its raspy voice taunted. "I just want to play" At times like these Luna wished she had been given Sailor Scout powers, but seeing as she hadn't she dropped inside the log as fast as she could. There was an impact as a large stinger smashed through the far end of the log.

"Come out!" the monster screamed spitefully. Luna dodged back out into the thick forest hoping to evade her attacker.

"Stop hiding!" Luna leapt between two threads avoiding a blast of energy sent at her from behind. Looking back Luna saw the monster passing right through the threads as if they were nonexisting. Hot on her trail Luna began weaving through the forest in attempt to lose it.

Staying low she cut through two close trees, causing the monster to veer off. Luna sprint a few more paces, pausing behind a large stone. As the monster head in the wrong direction, Luna crept away in the opposite direction. Luna was hopeless lost in the thick forest and now she realized how quiet the forest was. Could the fight be over? Was Pluto okay? Had she won or lost? There was no way for Luna to know, so she continued on in a random direction. Keeping her eyes and ears open for any near by danger, time slowly slipped by.

As she was walking, she heard the all too familiar buzzing noise of the monsters wings and, she immediately crouched near a large twist oak. What could only be described as a cold unnatural pulse crawled across her skin. But then the noise faded. Luna was unsure what had occured but felt a deep dread rise in her. A sudden unexpected blow form her right sent her tumbling head over heels. Pain erupt form her left side, and looking at it, she saw three gashes barely visible in her black fur.

What had hit her? Luna's eyes darted to the tree which now was thrashing about as if alive. Peering around she noticed more unnatural movement in the forest, all coming form near by trees.

Running for her life, Luna darted between the now murderous trees. Luckily they were slow, allowing her to escape them with easy. So wrapped up in escaping the trees Luna barely caught sigh of the bee monster perching on a tree branch.

"Kitty" it's cry flying off the tree after Luna. Between attempting to avoid the trees and the monster her energy was fading. Her body could only keep this up only for so long, before it gave in.

An ear breaking crackle filled Luna's ears follow by a crashing noise as a near by tree came tumbling to the forest floor. On the trunk of the tree beast a knight in crimson armor perched, his lance sunk deep into trunk. He yanked the lance form the tree, black ooze pouring off of it. The bee monster hovered in place peering at the strange sight. Looking up she saw a pair of stunning eyes the color of spring leaves, the only part of the man's face visible due to the helmet he worry, he spat "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Who are you?" Baffled the creature just stared with black eyes at the man.

"Death" he answered, charging forward but was blocked by another of the tree beasts who cut him off. Luna sprang out of the way as the bee monster sent a powerful blast of energy at her. The knight continued to slice down the tree beasts as they continued to get in his way, while Luna attempted to avoid the rapid stabs of the bee monster stinger who was on top of her. Luna leapt back, as the knight threw his lance, hitting the bee monster in the back. The blade impaled the creature but it didn't die. The weapon pulsed, turning red and the creature was engulfed in fire.

"Luna are you okay?" Only now did Luna realize the trees had become still once again.

"Have we meet?" she questioned the man

"You could say that" the man answer.

"I could have used your help destroying the metamorphic crystal." grumbled a man dressed identical to the first but his armor instead was sapphire in color.

"I was busy" the red knight rolled his eyes.

"You could have fought the forest all day, the source must be destroyed."

"Who are you?" Luna studied the two who exchanged looks.

"Friends" the sapphire knight remarked but was unable to illustrate as a blast of black energy coil down sending all of them flying.

"How heart warming" Ensaner stood where the blast had struck. "At least I can get ride of you and make the Queen suffer." Both knights flew to their feet, but ran head long into the black thread,screaming in agony as they were electrocuted. Luna attempted to dart left but a net of threads shot up around her. Trapped, Luna turned to the Ensnarer just in time to see a wave of black energy heading for her. She barely registered the figure who dropped down behind her and scooping her up in one graceful move. A powerful leap, and they gracefully landed on a near by tree branch.

Luna's eyes peered up at the face of her, savior; he was a handsome man with stunning blue eyes and short white hair. He was dressed in white attire, but it was the moon that drew her attention. A golden crescent moon lay in the center of the man head.

"Are you okay?" the moment he spoke she recognized his voice.

"Artemis?" she whisper in shock.

"This isn't over, I promise you that!" the Ensarer's lovely face was twisted in rage as she vanish.

"Who are you?" Pluto's voice filled her ears as the human she assumed was Artemis dropped form the tree. Luna saw the Guardian of Time near by, bruised and cut, she clearly had taken quite a beating. She was being escorted by a knight in jade colored armor.

"We are the knights." the jade one answer.

"Friends" Artemis gentlye put Luna down.

"Artemis, where have you been?" Pluto's crimson eyes turned to the man.

"We must go" the sapphire man informed the others, Atermise nod.

"Wait!" both woman and cat called.

"Take care Luna!" Artemis shot one more farewell look before vanishing along with the knights, leaving the two standing alone in the silent woods.

"We must speak with the others." Pluto took the lead and Luna slowly followed after her.

**Please Post a Review, so I will know what you think of this chapter and that you would like to hear more! Thanks The Dream Guardian**


	5. Revelations

_**Author Notes: Sorry it taken so long but life been, well hell. Lots of medical problem in the family so writing been least of my worries. On the good note I will continue to update when thing are better, as it has been for a little while. So here the next long awaited chapter of Fallen Angels. Big thanks to Minako who beta read this chapter. As always I would love feed back.**_

_Note: Just in case people don't remember or know who the character Greg is. He is a shy, psychic student who first appears in Episode 23- "Mercury's Mental Match". He was born with the Second Rainbow Crystal in him and has pyschic abilities. Like Amy, he's also super smart and an overachiever, but with full knowledge of their destinies. _

**Revelations**

_Four Years ago in West Germany..._

_The picturesque snow covered woodlands sparkled under the silver moonlight. Only swirling snowflakes, dancing in the howling wind, moved in the forlorn wilderness. Out of white wall two figures appear, struggling through the knee high snow. One dressed in a Sailor Scout uniform, supporting the other, a gravely injured man. _

_Sailor Mercury and her fiancé Greg battled on, desperate to clear the barrier preventing her from teleporting. She half carried; half dragged her injured lover through the darkness. Even in his weakened condition somehow he managed to support some of his weight or they never would have gotten this far, but now both of their strengths were failing._

_Mercury forced her exhausted body on through the bitter cold. Her legs shook, ready to give in at any moment. The labored breathing of Greg joined the howling wind driving her on. _

_As she took another agonizing step, the man gave a cry, his legs buckling, no longer able to go on. The weight becoming too much for the Sailor Scout caused both to tumble to the snow cover ground._

"_Greg." She cried turning him over. She gentle puts his head into her lap while dusting the snow off his cloths, ignoring the burning snow on her exposed legs. _

_"I can't go any further," His breath was shallow and fast as his eyes remained closed, his face twisted in pain. Even in the cold, sweat cover his skin as he visible was shaking._

_"We have to get you to a doctor!" Mercury start to rise, but a moan caused her to stop._

_"You are a doctor, silly." A small smile slip on his lips for a minute but quickly vanished as another wave of pain wash through his body. _

_"Well find a better one."_

_"The poison...I don't have much..."_

_"Don't talk like that."_

_"There isn't a cure; I knew that before I acted."_

_"Why! Why did you do that? It was meant for me, I should be the one."_

_"Don't, please…" both were being coated in a thin layer of white snow as they sat there." You are so important, the world needs you. Not me."_

_"Don't say that." Sobs escape Sailor Mercury. "It's…my fault…If I hadn't…"_

_"No, you couldn't have done anything."_

"_Please stop talking like that, the barrier can't be much further."_

"_I just wish I could have found another way. I would have given anything to have..." his words catch in his throat as he let out a sharp gasp._

_"Don't be silly, Serena can use the crystal to heal you..." Tears stream down her pale face as Greg lifted his hand creasing her check. _

_"There's no time. I will always love you." his eyes drift shut and she shakes him. They open briefly. "You must know only through death can life be obtained." His voice was barely a whisper as his eye drift shut yet again._

"_Greg don't you dare give up!" His hand tumble silently to the ground and his breathing stop._

_"Wake up...don't go!" Sailor Mercury shakes him but he doesn't stir. His face is serene and peaceful, rising she manages to drags him a few more feet before tripping. _

_"Anyone...Please help!" she cries into the silent night but the only answer to her plea is the howling wind. "Where are you guys!" She screamed, as she collapsed on to his lifeless body. _

The images slowly fade from the surface of the pool dark pool, revealing Raye. Who floating a few inches from the surface of the pool, a gown the color of fire dancing around in. Her face twisted in pain, her eyes closed, unaware of those watching her.

"Didn't like that, did you?" The woman sitting on the pool's edge danced her finger in the water, nearly touching Raye's face. "For predicting the future, he sure didn't do a very good job. What a pity, he was such a handsome lad, he would have been fun to play with."

"Lust, those who see the future are the easiest of all to manipulate. You don't stop them from seeing the future. You simple use the future to destroy them. He could have saved himself but only at the cost of her. It was the perfect trap, wouldn't you say?" Mind Venom asked as he took a sip of his wine. He sat a few feet away at a polished wooden table that seemed out of place in the dank cave covered in blue moss.

"How true." A woman emerged from one of several arches leading from the room, clearly eavesdropping on the group. She brushed a strain of platinum blond hair form her garnet eyes as she joins them.

"Kayia, how nice to see you again, where have you been?" Mind Venom ask.

"Working as always. Found what were looking for yet?"

"No my brother has run into a little trouble." Mind Venom answer sneering at his brother sitting across the pool.

"Patience." is the only answer the man gives.

"I agree this is just getting old and dull. How does repeating a four year old vision, over and over help us. Though I must admit I do love seeing the Sailor brat suffer." Lust gibed rolling on to her back and staring at the ceiling an absent mind look on her lovely face.

"You of all creatures, should value patience Lust. The mind is complex, exposing her to the Pendent has magnified her vision powers, but it did quite a lot of damage to her mind which wasn't ready. It will take time for her too recover, but we will get what we seek." Mind Venom brother says.

"If she isn't hiding it form you?" Lust added, a smile twisting on her rose lips. She look at Kayia who moves to edge of the pool, a wicked grin on her face as she peered down at the Princess of Fire.

"Please, how would she do that? She has no control, only I do." Mind Venom brother declared. In a dark business suit, he looks up from his laptop an amused smile on his lips. "You give her far too much credit."

"Never underestimate a princess, Shade. After all some can cure a world, other can destroy it." Mind Venom frown at his brother.

"Not to mention they have a tendency to save the day, and have done it so many times its not even funny." Kayia answers still crouching next to pool. "Or did you forget you own defeated?"

"Of course not." Shade give a light shake of his head, his eyes returning to the computer.

"What did she do too you?" Lust question looking at Kayia.

"What do you mean?" Kayia stared back at Lust her face covered in confusion.

"You loath her, why?" Lust smile coyly at the woman who give a laugh. "It's written all over your face."

"You got it wrong, she's just a means to an end. I have no personal interest in any of them." Kayia walks over to the table pouring herself a glass of wine. When she turned she found Lust continuing to smile.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'm so bored, why can't I go out to play? Even a cop or firearm would be fun." Lust's face fills with pure joy. "What would be the harm?"

"Knowing your great." A man says, appearing from the darkness of cave. "How goes our project?"

"Lord Nexa." Each quickly rises; all but Lust, bowing as the man enter the room.

"You have need of me, my Lord?" Lust question.

"Yes and I do think you'll find this job to be fun."

***

"Where could she be?" Serena stared out the window, her heart racing. A sinking dread rose from her chest. How could this be right? She lost Mina, Raye, and now Uranus and Neptune. Nothing was right. Then she went and sent Luna off all alone to who knows what. She pleaded aloud, "Please be all right."

Outside, life went on like nothing had happened. Cars rushed by every few minutes and people were walking around enjoying the warm evening. It seemed cruel, in so many ways. "Something must have gone wrong. I shouldn't have let her go."

"It was logical." Ami voice caused a shiver to run up Serena's spine. It sounded so detached and void of feeling. "Beside she's probably just running late." Ami sat on the couch once again rattling away on her laptop, concerned with battle plans, tactics, and other such things. Serena frowned as Darien's arms wrapped around her. When would Ami stop being so…well cold.

"I'm sure Ami is right, someone had to go. If we had, the city would have been open for attack. Beside Diana proves Luna will make it to the future, doesn't she?"

"You really think everything will go right?" Serena turned to look up into those eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Pluto told us this would be the toughest fight, physically and mentally. Come on did you think paradise would be easy?" She savored the warmth of Darien's body. He had to be right. Of course this was going to be hard. She just had to keep hoping things would turn out okay.

"Thanks, still I wish she'll get back soon."

"Me too." His voice held just a hint of worry though his face remained collective and calm as always. Darien pulled her to the couch in the middle of the room. "Ami, are you finished with those villain profiles?'

"Yes though its rather lacking… but I'm sure will be seeing them again. I also came up with several plans to help locate Raye." Serena flopped down next to the young woman.

Business, always business Serena bitterly thought. After Greg's death Ami had wanted to return to Tokyo, to wait for the coming of Crystal Tokyo. It had taken all Serena's skills to keep her from doing just that. Serena felt she owed it to them. Even if these lives didn't last forever. She hoped it would heal the wounds of Greg's death. Apparently it hadn't, Ami had just become obsessed on becoming a better warrior and mastermind of battle. Ami's mom called trying to find out what was wrong. That was why Serena knew Ami's career was suffering due to this change in duty. Her clinic was facing closure and Ami only seemed to mildly care. Maybe it had been the wrong call to make Ami stay away. She had been alone, Serena seem good at messing thing up lately.

"This is bullshit, we have got to stop underestimating them. For blood sake they know where we live. Our friend and family are all at risk. We've got to figure out a way to keep everyone safe until the final battle." Lita declare with a passion that was of her old self. No doubt she was speaking of her new boyfriend as well as her old friends. Serena prayed he had a place in Crystal Tokyo; she couldn't image a future where all her friend's didn't find love or had lost it.

"Still Luna was a logical choice. She can't help in battle and as Darien said she makes it to the future. Our concern should be for those we don't have conformation made it." Serena felt her heart jump. She never asked Rini about her parents or brother; actually, she never even thought to ask Rini about the future. Somehow she just thought that included those they cared about such as Greg. How stupid, how many time had they been told they would face their darkest hour just before Crystal Tokyo. It been delusional to think there wouldn't be casualties.

A knock caused everyone to freeze, all eyes going to the door. Springing to her feet Serena moved to open the door but Darien's arm blocked her before she could move. "Careful." the worry in his voice reminded her she could be in danger even now.

The girls had risen; Lita crept to the window as Ami moved toward the door. On looking out Lita face lit with joy. "It's them."

In the moment it took Ami to open the door the other were crowded around the small entrance. Trista stepped in Luna cradled in her arms. Serena scanned them and knew they been in a battle. "Oh god what happened!" Scooping Luna up gentle, Serena nearly cried, "Your hurt."

"It only a scratch, nothing to worry about Serena." Luna looked up at her with soft amber eyes. Three red slash covered Luna's side, the blood matted with her black fur.

"Forgive me your majesty, I believe it best we use normal transportation after what happened and we had no means to contact you." Trista's face had a large bruise that was turning black.

"Oh you were injured too, come sit down."

"You hitchhiked?" Lita questioned and a nod from the older woman confirmed it.

"I'll get my bag." Ami vanished up the stairs to her room. Thank god Ami had sought to be a doctor, her skills were going to be valuable in coming fight. As they tended to their wounds, Trista and Luna took turn telling them about what had transpired.

"You were to fight Nexas and the world would be consumed by an unnatural ice age. The Princess would awake the sleeping world and Crystal Tokyo would be born. But now those events are questionable, for the Abyss is here as well. They have altered the events that should have come."

"Who is the Abyss?" Darien question, who remained watching out the window.

"The Abyss is an enemy of the future. They did battle with Queen Rini and her Sailor Scouts. The Ensnarer was among those imprisoned in the spirit cell."

"Queen Rini?" Serena found herself shocked yet happy to hear her daughter would live to become Queen. She found it hard to picture the little girl she knew as Queen, hell she had a hard time seeing herself as Queen.

"Yes."

"What is the Spirit Cell?" Ami remarked, her face held in a thoughtful expression.

"A device create by the leader of the Abyss. It was used to imprison Sailor Scouts Spirits and their Star Seeds. In doing so it boosted his powers, but the device was later turned on him and he was imprisoning along with his followers."

"So we're dealing with another Diamond?" Darien didn't turn to look at them as his eye scanned the darkness outside.

"No, he is nothing like Diamond. He did not travel through time; he should be in that cell. He shouldn't be free, let alone in this time."

"Something in the future went wrong and he got out because he is here." Lita frowned unsure of what all this meant or it impacted.

"The cell wasn't in the future. So many enemies came after it. It was decided that it would be safer in a time when there would be no one looking for it."

"You sent it back in time?" Luna stared shock on her face.

"As the Queen order, but it was further back then your own time as to be safe. We did not want to risk any of the villains you face being attracted to it and it was escort by an elite Sailor Scout team."

"Maybe those are the Sailor Scout we met?" Serena mind flash back to the strange Sailor Scout who saved Lita and her.

"Do you know their names?" Trista only showed a hint of curiosity.

"No." Serena explained in more detail the attack and Trista frowned when she described the Sailors Scouts.

"Those are Earth Sailor; they were not the elite team sent back. Their spirits were imprisoned inside the cell. They are the Guardians of you second child." Trista stopped, clearly remembering who she was speaking too.

"Our second child?" both Darien and Serena exchanged looks at each other. Serena couldn't believe it. Rini hadn't mentioned a sister or brother. Then again maybe the Rini they knew hadn't known.

"It is not relevant; they fell in the fight against the Abyss. It seems the spirits of the Sailor Scouts who were trap have been freed as well. Since they didn't come to me it may be possible they were reborn as were the Abyss followers. Most likely losing their memories as you did."

"Then how did the enemy get their memories back?" questioned Ami.

"I do not know, the cell should have never been opened."

"You left the fallen Sailor Scout in the cell, isn't that cruel" Lita, seem to be growing unnerved by events they were learning of. "I mean they're Sailor Scout like us."

"I will not defend future actions."

"You ensured us Mina vanishing was okay." Lita fist were clenched as she battled unseen rage. "You're supposed to know this kind of stuff."

"Princess Jupiter, I understand your frustration but Mina indeed was to vanish." Trista sharply restored. "She was meant to infiltrate the Nexa, she may still be doing so."

"What about Artemis?" Lita eyes search the woman. "Him being human that not right is it?"

"No, but in the future a few times Artemis and Luna did turn human, but there is no reason he should be so now. I can't tell you why this has happened, as I told you things are very wrong."

"So Mina could be dead?" Ami face for once show fear. "She might not have gone underground?"

"I can't say. My powers are tied to the gate of time and the corridor within. With them sealed I cannot travel through time or peer to see the sequences of events. I'm blind." Trista locked her jaw. No doubt this was difficult on her, more so then any of them. Trista was use to be in control and Serena could only image what she might be feeling or thinking.

"So was your first clue the gate getting blocked?" Darien's comment might have sounded snippy but Serena could hear by his voice he was working it all out.

"My power to see the future isn't exact. I peer into the river of time. It is constantly in motion and often muddy. Key important events make ripples and these ripples bounce off each other and create more ripples. I cannot monitor all of time at once, instead when I see events that are not correct, I look for the ripples that caused them.

'Often these ripples are small when they start and do not appear to be anything strange. For major affects to happen it takes time and being outside of time I may not see this until they have echoed far into the future. I knew Venus and Artemis were meant to vanish, but I noticed a small ripple just recently coming out form that point. Before investigate, the corridor was sealed."

"Do you know anything about this event that caused the change?"

"I know it had to do with two people Mina encounter, which she shouldn't have. I almost had their faces when I noticed events unraveling in the present. Before I could go back to get these face, the gate was sealed. My sight should have allowed me to prevent this. I failed you all… please forgive me. I just…That doesn't matter. What does is opening the gate."

"So what is the plan?" Ami asked.

"Serena can use the crystal to destroy whatever is blocking the gate of time and then I can travel back in time and make things right." Trista's explained.

"Then we should head there right now." Serena rose from the couch but Trista waved her down.

"Not until we get Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle. If the Abyss is involved we can't take any chances." At the names of their comrades everyone grew quiet and both Luna and Trista glance nervously at them.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"We don't know for sure, it just…"Serena couldn't bear to say it; tears were already forming in her eyes. Darien left and returned to the room with the box. He hand it to Trista, "This arrived in mail."

"It's from the enemy." Lita added.

"Mail?" Luna cried "Then they know where you live." Her eyes widened at seeing what Trista pulled from the box. For a long time no one spoke. Trista stroked the weapon gentle, Serena thought the Guardian of Time might just cry but instead she asked, Michelle and Hotaru?"

"Hotaru's fine, Michelle we haven't heard from. You know those two. They are always together." Darien informed.

"Of course they are."

"Maybe we should go now, before the enemy can attack again?" Luna suggested.

"Hold on, what if this is what the Abyss wants? What about Hotaru?" Lita's face had become fearful. "I mean come on; they've got to know this is what we were going to try."

"We must make an attempt to mend time. If it does not work then we will look at our other options." Pluto looked sternly at Lita who squirmed under her glazes. "This is what must be done."

"So you'll just go back and, what? Change it? What about the life we built now? What happens to them?"

"Everything will be corrected once again and the future you were promised will be given to you."

"Corrected, by whom?" Lita snapped and Serena stared at her in shock.

"Lita, Mina could be dead along with Amara and Michelle." Serena reminded her, surprised that Lita wasn't jumping at a chance to go back and put thing right. Why was she so worried? What was so important now that she would risk loosening everything else?

"Are you sure Crystal Tokyo won't happen if things continue as they are? That things can't be made right through our action now?" Lita asked.

"If you can't do what must be done, you may step down."

"What is that suppose to mean, 'If I can't do it.'?" Lita leapt to her feet, fire burning in her eyes. If looks could kill Trista would have been in trouble.

"It is just an offer. I understand why you…. are conflicted…Just remember what is at stake." Trista rose, meeting Lita with an equally determined look.

"How dare you! Questioning my intentions like that." Lita's face wrinkled into anger.

"What's going on?" Darien studied both women.

"I meant no offense to you Princess." Trista apologizes. "I just want everyone to know what is at stake. If we can not return time to it normal course the future and everything you know may never come to be and Mina may be the first thing we loses."

"I know that." Lita hissed taking a more neutral posture.

**So are you interested? Or is the plot just total confusing you? I'd really love to hear anything, so review.**


	6. Against Fate

**Author Notes: **Thank you Minako for your constructive feed back and continue beta reading of my story. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter in Fallen Angels.

**Against Fate **

An uneasy silence hung in the air as neither Lita or Trista spoke. So it was Darien who spoke instead.

"Either of you going to let us in on what's going on?"

"It's nothing." Lita answered.

"Lita?" Serena move toward her but the taller girl's posture stopped her.

"Please just leave it alone." Her green eyes begged them to understand. "We should look at all our options and I mean it." Lita's look told Trista that it wasn't a suggestion but a demanded.

"Of course." Trista gave a nodded as Lita left the room. Leaving three very baffled people in her departure.

"Trista?" Ami asked, Trista's eyes had moved to the floor, her face etched with sadness.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Serena said.

"We can speak of this more tomorrow. We will not do anything until Hotaru is with us. I am tired and it has been a very long day." Trista said, putting an end to the conversation and any chance of learning what the two had been speaking of.

"Alright I'll show you to your room." Darien gestured for the tall woman to follow him.

"Thank you my King, till morning my Queen." Trista gave a small nod before scooping up Sailor Uranus' sword and following Darien from the room. Ami sat back down as Serena crumbled on the couch.

"That went smoothly." Luna mumbled from where she lay on the footrest.

Ami gave a weak nod of agreement before saying. "It's been a hard night."

"This is just awful." Serena whiped at her tears while mentally yelling at herself for acting like a baby. Still she couldn't stop from crying, it was just too much. Her life seemed to be crumbling apart.

"Oh Serena, it'll be fine." Luna tried to smile but Serena could tell she was just as worried as her. After all Trista had just told them nothing was for sure, if they couldn't fix the Gate of Time everything might be lost. Serena didn't want to think like that, but she always thought things would work out. What if they didn't? What would she do if Mina never came home or they never found Raye.

"Stop it Serena." Luna scolded as if she had read her mind.

"We have two enemies, one from the future. They have everything planned and know everything. We on the other hand have three people missing and one member kidnapped for who knows what. Oh and those of us left are falling apart at the seams." Serena bitterly shot back.

"And you lost everyone when you faced off with Sailor Galaxia but you still were victorious and you will be again." Luna reminded.

"What if Mina's already dead? I can't save her if she's already dead."

"Serena we have all died before." Ami calm reminded. "We always come back."

"This is different, what if I can't. I mean-"

"We can't think like that. You can't think like that. You need to be strong." Darien said slipping quietly back into the room. Once again he peered out the window, to be sure nothing was out of place.

"Beside we have the Guardian of Time on our side. She knows a lot about this future enemy. She even knows how we defeated them. I'm sure she will tell us more if we can't fix the gate of time." Luna suggested.

"You're probably worrying over nothing anyways. With the crystal you'll free the Gate of Time. Then Trista can go back and everything will be set right." Ami added.

"What about Lita?" Serena asked still unsure why Lita had been so determined to make Trista look at other options.

"That could be a problem. She seemed really determined that it was a bad idea to rewriting time." Darien seemed to ponder this.

"Could it be that she's scared of losing her boyfriend or the store?" Luna's head rose and Serena nodded. She hadn't even thought about Lita's boyfriend. Lita had been so worried about his safety.

"A guy and a store isn't a good reason to doom the world." Ami coldly snapped.

"But love is." Serena looked toward Darien who gave a grimace. They both knew how powerful love could be. Did this man mean that much to Lita? Serena didn't want to hurt Lita.

"Who is to say they won't still meet. After all Trista didn't say Lita wouldn't meet this mystery guy. Besides, some of us have already paid the price." Ami's face become twisted with pain and anger.

"Ami, I'm sorry. I didn't think about Greg." Serena had been so wrapped up about Lita she'd forgotten all about Ami loses.

"She didn't really say much about what would change or what would stay the same." Darien muttered. "Anyway, we'll need to keep alert incase the enemy tries to move against us."

"I can take the first Guard." Ami said as she put away the last of her medical gear. Darien nodded as Luna scurried across the floor and on to the window sill.

"Better two then one. Beside my ears are much keener." Serena knew Luna was right. After all the enemy could attack form any angle.

"Alright, Luna and I will take the first watch. Why don't you two go get some sleep and I'll send an update to Hotaru."

"Thanks Ami." Darien lead Serena back upstairs but as they passed Lita's room Serena stopped. The lights were off and the door closed. Serena debated if she should go inside and speak with Lita. Darien stopped at the end of the hallway, letting her make the choice. Lita had made it clear she didn't want to speak about it, but still something was tearing her friend up. Serena quietly moved to the door and open it. Pocking her head inside she made out Lita's silhouette in one of the sofa chairs.

"Lita, do you need anything before we go to bed?"

"No." Lita harshly answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lita's eyes were locked on the near by window.

"Lita talk to me." Serena moved to take a seat on the bed. Lita didn't answer so Serena sat there in silence, not ready to give up.

"Is it about your boyfriend?"

"Sort of."

"I'm sure things will turn out alright."

"I'm sure they will." Lita's voice betrayed that she didn't think that at all.

"Lita, I'm sure he belongs in your future."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Pluto."

"Do you love him?" "Yes."

"We'll make it right. I promise you won't lose him." Serena added, Lita gave a weak nod. After a long moment Serena left the room, conflicted by the decision ahead of her.

Serena didn't sleep well, dreams turning into nightmares. All night she tossed and turned. Ever time she closed her eyes she saw her friend slipping away and the world falling to darkness. Waking yet again she found the room was dim, but the brightness indicated it was indeed morning. Normally she slept in, but their was no peace in sleeping. Not today.

The spot next to her was empty. Darien had either gotten up earlier or he taken over for Ami and Luna.

"Didn't sleep well did you." Serena found Luna sitting on the window sill.

"No."

"Sure you don't want to go back to sleep. It's just past six."

"I don't think it will do any good. Beside what sort of example would I be showing the others if I sleep in." she tried to give a little laugh but it came out more of a sob.

"You need your strength, Serena." Luna informed the blonde.

"I know, how is your side feeling?" "Sore."

"I'm sorry you got hurt." "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm going to take a shower."

The hot water did nothing to chases away the bad dreams or sooth her fear. She had to be strong she repeated over and over again. Exiting the bathroom she found Luna had left.

The lovely day outside mocked her pain. Dressing in a simple pink shirt and pants she left her room. Walking past Lita's room she found the door ajar. Poking her head inside she found there was no one inside.

Figures she would still be the last to get up. Descending the stairs she noticed the scent of coffee and pancakes hanging in the air. Entering the kitchen she found Luna lapping milk form a dish.

"Good morning, my lady." Trista said as she entered the kitchen. The tall woman was dressed in her typical purple business suit. She had a cup of coffee in her hand but was oblivious to it as she stared out into the backyard. Most of her injuries were concealed, but the bruise on her face looked ever darker today.

"Did you sleep well?" Serena asked before she could ask the same question.

"No." was her blunt answer. "Lita prepared us a meal." she indicated to a silver tray with a lid on it.

"Great." Serena normally would have dived into the meal but she wasn't hungry. Still she had to eat, to keep her strength up. Opening the dish she found a pile of pancakes. Serena poured herself a glass of milk before joining Trista at the table. Trista didn't speak, instead her gaze set on a distant point outside or maybe she was just thinking.

As they sat there Serena didn't know what to ask or say. She had a thousand questions but she still didn't feel comfortable asking any of them. After all Trista would limit what they were told to prevent further impact to the future. Most of all she wanted to ask about Lita and if her boyfriend was in the future. Before she could get up the guts, Darien entered the room.

"I got the day off." Darien informed, one look at his face told Serena something was very wrong.

"Is everything ok?" Luna asked clearly picking it up too. "It's fine." Darien kept his back to Serena but she knew he was lying to her. He never liked to look her in the eye when he lied. Raye's voice echoed in her head, '_he's probably about to get fired from missing so much work due to having to come and save you all the time_.

"So it's okay you missed so much work… coming to help me?" Serena asked.

"It really doesn't matter, we've got bigger things to worry about." "I'll take that as a no."

"Serena don't worry about it."

"What about the bills? How are we-" "I've got enough in savings to cover us for now."

"What about next month?" "Well cross that road later."

"I'm so sorry."

"It not your fault, none of it is. Besides it's just a job, we got the world to worry about." Serena bit her lip.

"Princess why don't you check on your family, it might easy your soul." Trista suggested and Serena rose. She'd not even thought about them yet.

Serena had debated for a long time last night, if she should tell her parents the truth. Of course she would wait until they attempted to go back in time and fix thing.

What if it didn't work? The enemy could come after Sammy or her parents. Even if they did tell them the truth, how would they keep them safe? What could they ask them to do, go into hiding?

Serena attempted to hide any fear or worry form her voice as she dialed her parent number. As she expected it was her mom who picked up.

She was clearly confused as to why Serena was up so earlier and calling her but seemed happy to hear from Serena. Serena wanted to ask if anyone strange had been seen near the houses but knew how odd that would be. Not to mention it leaded to questions she just wasn't ready to answer. Instead Serena talked about ideal conversation acting as if nothing was wrong. Still when she ended the conversation her mother said to be careful and stay safe. She knew something was wrong, but not what.

Sammy wasn't as thrilled about the early call, as he worked the night shifted but on hearing her worry his anger fade. The conversation became more of an interrogation as he tried to pry what was wrong form her. She misdirected him by saying that Darien was having trouble at work and she was just worried.

He seemed to accept this very quickly and Serena was surprised. She thought of asking about it but decided to let it drop for now. She didn't need to get dragged down by other issues.

Returning to the kitchen she found that Darien had finished putting the dishes in the washer and Luna was looking out the window.

"Where are Ami and Lita?" Serena had not seen either yet.

"They went over to Lita's house." Darien answered.

"What?" Serena didn't hide her fear.

"Lita had to get some clothes and other things. Don't worry Ami's with her." Luna said.

"So they attacked three of us the last time."

"At night," Luna gently reminded her. "Right now it's broad daylight with tons of people around Serena." Luna reminded. "When has that stopped them before!" Serena spat.

"Serena, we can't stay next to each other 24/7. Besides she needed to get some air." Darien's eyes were on Trista and Serena knew something must have happened before she woke up.

"So?" Serena eyed Trista.

"It is nothing you need to worry about." Trista answered.

"I was hope for a little more information then that." Darien demanded resting his hand on the counter while locking Trista with a sapphire glaze.

"You know I am bound by the rules of time. I have spoken with Lita about it."

"What about?" Serena asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"It is personal."

"That's helpful." Darien snapped as the phone rang. "Hello." he asked more angry then he should have.

"Serena it's for you." Serena moved taking the phone form Darien.

"Miss Shield." Serena instantly recognized the voice of Dr. Lorean and her breath catch in her throat. She had total forgotten about the appointment from yesterday.

"Come on Trista its affecting our team. What's up?" Darien asked. That was the last thing she heard as Serena moved down the hallway.

"Have you spoken with you husband?"

"No, but this isn't a good time."

"Serena."

"I know, I know, but right now is not good. Were going to be out of town, I'll call you when we get back."

"What? You can't."

"I'll call you, I promise." she turned the phone off and listened to the static of her stomach in knots. The doctor was right, she couldn't ignore it but Sailor Moon had too. Sailor Moon had to be stronger.

"Who was that?" Darien question from where he was looking at her at the end of the hallway.

"No one." she forced a smile on her face, but instantly saw the hurt on Darien face. She never could fool him.

"Really, it was no one?" he asked. "Didn't sound like no one."

"Just a friend."

"Who? I didn't recognize the voice." Serena felt angry at being interrogated by her husband.

"George." Serena snapped and Darien's face turned to a scowl.

"George who, Serena?" Serena hadn't tried to hide it was a lie.

"A friend."

"A friend." he snapped.

"Yes a friend." Serena didn't like lying to Darien but she knew what would happen if she told him.

"Princess are you okay?" Trista asked. The woman moved to stare at her and she felt as if she was peering right through her.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You seem upset and, well not yourself." "I'm just stressed out. So can we just let it drop?"

"Alright for now. I wish to travel to the Gate of Time now."

"What, but we, you said." Serena didn't hide her surprise or confusion, neither did Darien.

"What about the others? Darien asked.

"Lita will be safe with Ami."

"What of Houtra?" Serena questioned.

"If we break through and gain access to the Gate of Time, it won't matter. As everything will be corrected."

"Didn't you say you wanted to go together." Serena reminded.

"You said it might be a trap and we need everyone we have." Darien added.

"I changed my mind. It is best we do this now, without Lita." Luna studied the group as she came up the hallway.

"What's your problem with Lita?" Darien asked. Serena watched the Outer Sailor Scout with confusion. Had Lita's love drove this wedge between her and the Guardian of Time? Did Pluto think she would risk everything to save him, even the world?

"I will only say her loyalties are divided right now."

"Divided?" Luna didn't hide her disbelief at this statement. "Where else could Lita's loyalties lay but at the Princess side, unless you think."

"Her loyalties are unquestionable to the Princess, but there is another matter."

"What matter? The fact she loves her boyfriend? Do you really think she might risk?" Serena, couldn't stand this.

"It will be easier on her this way. If all goes as planned things will be set in order and none of this will matter."

"But-"

"Ever moment we wasted the enemy could come or other innocents might be hurt."

"I want to know that Lita will have love in the future."

"She will have love in the future." that was too simple Serena didn't know if she was lying or just was referring to another love.

"You're not telling me everything." Serena stomped her foot down. This was insane, they couldn't all just hide things from her.

"You are acting like a child." Pluto didn't even flinch as she glared at her.

"No." Serena crossed her arms over her chest, a stubborn look on her face. "I'm the Queen."

"Formally you are still a Princess my lady but we must act. If you do not wish to come I will go back alone." Serena stare surprise at this statement.

"But you couldn't break it, you need the crystal."

"I will do what I must."

"This isn't really just about a boyfriend it is?" Darien questioned but Trista gave no clues if he was right.

"Why won't you tell me?" Serena asked.

"Serena please. Some things are better not known. You do not want this on your chest." Serena let go of the anger that she felt, conflicted to how she should answer it. Darien remained quiet as he clearly didn't know how to take this news.

"None of you want this burden." now Serena felt bad for Trista.

"Trista, if only you would explain." Luna asked.

"I can handle it." Serena reach out touching the woman's arm but she jerked it away.

"No! Now are you going to help me or not? Everything we know is at stake. Mina, Michelle, and Amara may have already paid the price. Should we wait or waiver everything could be lost. What is your choice?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Darien commented. Serena knew he was right, as usual. They couldn't risk the world, not even for Lita. Serena didn't want to break her word to Lita.

"She will be happy and know love?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. I just hope you know what your doing." Serena felt like she had betrayed Lita's trust. Still this was the only choice, wasn't it? If they didn't they'd be gambling with all their futures. Beside in the future they knew everything was good. They were happy. Her friend were happy, weren't they?

Serena tried to push the question away. This was the right choice. Pulling off her broach, there was a flash of light as she called out the words that were engraved in her heart _Moon Eternal, Make-up! _Sailor Moon glance to her left to find Tuxedo Mask standing at her side as always. Super Sailor Pluto just across form her with Luna near her feet.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Tuxedo Mask said. Serena gave a nod and Pluto lifted her key. In a flash of purple they found themselves engulfed by mist. Thankful they hadn't been drawn to another location, ambushed by the Ensnare yet again.

"This way." Pluto took the lead, somehow knowing which way to go. Each of them kept their eyes open for any sign of the enemy or a trap but nothing seemed to be out of place. Finally the silhouette of the Gate of Time emerged from the mist, but Pluto stopped a few yards from it.

"We should go no closer." Pluto warned. "Please use the Silver Crystal and attempt to free the gate."

"Ok." Sailor Moon prepared herself. In a flash the crystal appeared floating between her outstretched hands. As always Darien was at her side, ready to defend and support her.

"You can do it." Luna added form near her feet..

"Let hope this work."

"Trust in yourself." Trista said. Serena felt the sleeping energy in the crystal. As she called to it, the crystal grew hot. With startling speed a jet of silver energy cascaded forward from the crystal impacting with the dark crystal that incased the gateway. Serena was deafened by the loud cracking and splitting noise that echoed out from the gate.

Only through the edge of her vision did she see Pluto dodge a black shard. The silver energy and dark crystal fought, for each foot of crystal that vanished more took it place. Serena focused her mind on what she was fighting for. Her friends, her family, everything she cared about.

The crystal power grew and the other crystal waned. The silver light rushed forward, as the crystal that held it at bay vanished.

"I did it." Sailor Moon said feeling very weak but happy. Darien caught her in his strong arms.

"Good job." Darien kept her tight in his arms as he smiled at her.

"What's that?" Luna's comment drew both their eyes upward. Two strange glowing threads were coiled around the Gate of Time. Each seemed to be wrapped around the door many time over. One glowed a soft gold and the other silver. Some of the black crystal was already reforming around a few section of the thread.

"I will." Serena rose ready to launch a second attack.

"No, you must not attack again Princess!" Sailor Pluto blocked her path.

"But." Serena asked but she shook her head.

"No, we're lucky you didn't damage them already." Sailor Pluto answered. Moving forward she stroked the silver thread and Serena felt a shiver run up her spine.

"What are they?" Darien asked.

"These are the threads of Fate, to be more precise, yours. We're lucky your attack didn't destroy them. If you had, you both would be dead. It would seem fate has betrayed us."

"Fate can betray us?" Serena asked as she peered at a thread already being consumed once again by the black crystal.

"Sailor Fate can."

"Kill us." Darien coldly said, after a moment had slipped by.

"What?" both Luna and Serena said in shock.

"Kill us and go back and put thing right.' "I wish it were that easy my King, but without a thread of Fate you would simple vanish. She has made it impossible."

"Was Sailor Fate on the Sailor team who guarded the cell?" Darien asked.

"Yes, at least I know how it got open." Sailor Pluto answered.

"There has to be away to….well make them disappear." Luna inquired.

"Only Fate can summon them or call them back into the void. This add a grave new danger. She can also manipulate Fate through the threads."

"You mean she can just change our Fate?" Serena felt dread rising up in her.

"No it is not that simple. She can use the Call of Fate to effect you. You may second guess yourself. Your action, your destiny could all seem hopeless or pointless. Luckily the power is taxing and keeping those thread of Fate on our plan will drain her power."

"Then we'll just have to defeat her." Serena declared.

"Good luck with that!" a voice caused them all to look around. "I was so hope you would kill yourselves off."

"Show yourself." Pluto glared into the mist in the direction the voice had occurred.

"I don't think so, not yet. Like you said it is taxing, but it works none the less."

"You traitor!" Pluto unleashed her death scream, clearing a path through the mist. A figure darted out of the way vanishing once again into the mist.

"That wasn't very loving." again she sent her attack but once again the figure vanished.

"Let do this together." Darien said.

"No stay out of this. I will handle her." Sailor Pluto declared.

"We're a team." Sailor Moon touch Pluto's arm and she looked back at her. A mix of emotions plastered on her normal calm face.

"Another time, see you world side." there was a barely visible flash in the distant mist.

"Count on it." Pluto hissed. "There is nothing we can do here."

"You know her?" Darien asked, there was a flash of purple and Serena found herself back home.

"How could you!" they turned to find Lita and Ami standing behind them.

"I had no choice." Sailor Pluto answered, as Lita moved forward to attack Sailor Pluto, Darien step in the way.

"You said you would wait. You said we would look at other options!"

"It doesn't matter, we can not change time." Sailor Pluto answered.

"It matters a hell of a lot to me!"

"Lita?" Serena move toward her. "Please don't be mad"

"I attempted to make this as painless as possible. Had it worked you would have remembered nothing."

"You had no right! You lied to me."

"So we should not have tried to go back in time, is that what you're saying?"

"There are other roads."

"Who told you that?"

"What's going on?" Darien again asked.

"Stay out of this Darien." Lita attempted to shove him out her way but he didn't move. "You tried to murder her!"

"I made the decision you did not want to make and I understand this choices. I do not blame you for acting as a mother. But you have no right to ask me not to act as the Guardian of Time."

"Mother?" Serena whispered, suddenly it all made sense.

"Lita, you're pregnant?" Ami clearly was as surprised as her.

"And she knew it and still tried to go back and kill her."

"Trista." Serena look up at the other woman whose face remained emotionless. "You tried to kill Lita's baby?"

"Time must be corrected, I told you it was my burden. If I knew how to save your child and correct time I would do so, but you were not meant to have a child, not now. I tried to easy your pain by letting you…."

'You cold hearted monster!"

"Lita, why didn't you tell us?" Darien asked his face washed in anguish at the idea of Lita losing her child. Serena moved forward, embracing her friend in a strong hug. Lita was trembling in her grip.

"I can't believe this." Ami said looking at Sailor Pluto.

"What would you have me do? Condemn the world to darkness for one child." With that she turned, leaving the group and heading down the hallway.

**Well what you do think? I got only one review on the last chapter and truth be told I was a little sad because of it. Any feedback is good feedback in my book. I mean if the story boring or not interesting I need to know that. Maybe you just confused, then tell me I have total losted you. Anything, it's the only way I am going to improve my writing and learn so I can due better next time around. Thank Dream Guardian.**


End file.
